Too Close
by fallenwings13
Summary: What happen when you stay too close with a guy you think as a friend? Fuji had taken an action. FujiXOC PS: there's a moral in this story for the girls even boys


For the girls who had boys (friends) around you, should read this (not carefully) and pay attention with their behavior toward you (if you want).

TOO CLOSE

Sighed, Akari sighed again for the nth time, "This would be the third time I supposed…?"

He sighed, for the first time, "This way would probably makes me as the third single."

Akari tapped her feet furiously to the ground and crossed her arm like nothing just happened in front of her eyes. "…You know this all because of you are too close to me."

"Am…I?"

"Well, as a great-great friend, I just remind you not to be closed to a specific girl, if you want to have a girlfriend." Akari told him and walked off with no umbrella even the weather outside still raining heavily. She just leave the umbrella beside the boy who stood next to her a few minutes ago.

"Wait—"

"You didn't bring one right? Use it!"

The boy looked at her retreating figure. He sighed once more when he just remembered that he had been broke up by _another _girl that he went out a month ago. He didn't meant to say things that hurt her, but the girl always seen him with his best friend, Mihama Akari.

[You are too close with her! You are not there when I need you…

The sentence repeated inside his head, the very same sentence every girl he dated with. He looked to his watch and then to the homework in front of him. _I guess I'll be borrowing her book again tomorrow;_ he thought and gets some sleep.

The next day… 

"Mihama, can I borrow the Classic literature homework?" He asked.

Akari looked at the wavy haired boy who seemed to have a smile, but she could tell, the smile was empty.

"…To think about it, it's your favorite class right? Maybe you think too much about the last incident." Akari said, lending the book to him and walked off with a wave.

_I'm busted._ He chuckled softly and thanked her without bothering if she heard it or not.

It was the usual thing for Mihama Akari and Fuji Syuusuke to be that close. All the students had known that Akari wasn't the type to be close for Fuji to get him (and take him for her advantage), but only because she felt compatible with him. She was the second best friend, apart from the Tezuka who only close with him in tennis club and Oishi at class.

Fuji in the other side, he just felt she could be one of the worlds that understand him.

But as close as they can be, they couldn't have more-than-friend feelings.

After the school ended… 

"Fuji, where's my umbrella that you—" She paused immediately. She stood behind a wall, slightly overheard a feminine voice and her curiosity took her best.

"I- I like you! Can you go out with me?" A girl spoken, she haven't realized that Akari was in present on the corner.

Fuji spotted Akari and he looked back to the girl who confessed to him, pretending nothing. "Alright, let's give it a try."

"Thank you!" The girl exclaimed in happiness.

Akari chuckled secretly as the girl went on the opposite way with blushes. She walked out from her secret place and to the smiling Fuji. "Got another one? How fast... I thought you would be thinking about the previous one. This one seemed really cheerful; I hope I can get along with her…"

Fuji chuckled, "Well, you suppose to, and I hope she doesn't misunderstand about you."

"…If her feelings strong for you, she would not." Akari laughed and then gave a small cheeky grin, "By the way, where's my umbrella?"

"Ooh." He walked away while avoiding his smiling face from her, or she could read what his mind, "I forgot."

"That's my one and only. It's already good that I lend it to you and if you lost it, better to be ready with some money to buy another. Are you listening, Fuji?" Akari said, tugging his uniform when she caught his steps.

"Yes. I heard it clearly."

They both went to the locker and prepare to go home.

The girl who confessed to Fuji called Otsuka Ayumi. She was waiting for Fuji outside the school and looked really happy right at that moment. But she wasn't when she found Akari was on his side, talking endlessly with him without any expression.

Akari found her glaring at her, so she smiled and waved weakly. She glanced to Fuji. "Hey, I have some business to attend here, so take care your newest princess and don't let her get wet when she arrived home safely." Akari whispered, poking his arm and walked back inside.

"I will." He walked on the opposite way and faced Ayumi. "Ayumi-chan right? Let me walk you home."

She simply nodded happily, but deep inside she felt some anxious growling for a second.

By the time indicated to 7, she realized she was too focused on the computer she was doing soon after she bid Fuji on the end of the school. "Crap, the umbrella and the rain. Suck to be me…" She realized before that the rain haven't stop until now.

Walking out from the meeting room that she locked before proceeding, she opened her locker and found another umbrella. "O yeah, I have extra. Stupid me."

She walked out from the school and heard a noise, a painful yet cute sound.

[Meow

Pause

[Meow

She followed the noise and went directly to the right side of the gate. She found a box. Accidentally/and unintentionally she just stretched her arm thus the umbrella covered the box that was already damp from the beginning. On the other hand, she was getting soaked and drench. She decided to rest her knee by kneeling down while holding the umbrella for the stray cat. "Poor, kitty, I hope you can get a good owner rather than staying in a box alone here…"

"Poor me, to find a big kitty who was talking with a smaller one…"

Akari tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that and why are you here? I thought you're…"

"I rang your house, and your mother said that you haven't arrived home, so I decided to check the school." He said.

Akari couldn't help but smile, "Well, thank you." She stared to the umbrella that held by the boy and chuckled, "Finally, you bring it. So I guess, I wouldn't be running home in more than this wet. Want to have some coffee in exchange?"

"Until the rain stop? Excellent idea."

The next day… 

"I hate you!!! I saw you went inside Mihama-san's house yesterday!!" She cried, "I want to break up!" She sobbed and sounded so desperate.

Fuji was there, stand still with a sigh he held for a while. "… Alright…"

The girl blinked and saddened, "… You didn't stop me…"

"Eh?"

"I hope you can say 'no' from breaking up… Maybe I'm not the best person for you…" She muttered, and force a bitter smile, "Probably seeing the people who were around you can make you realized, who the one for you! Thank you for yesterday, even just for a day…"

Fuji looked at the back of the girl who was running in cry and half encouraging him instead of sneering him. _Am I dense?_

"You are dense sometimes."

_Ah._ He chuckled._Superb timing, did she have the newest sense or something?_

"I don't have any weird senses or anything, but at least as a normal person, I could see that." Akari added with a sigh, and rolled her eyes at him. "_Not again_… Is the word fit in?" She put her arm on her waist, trying to gesture that she was lecturing him.

"You can say whatever you pleased." He smiled. He started to walk.

"Well, to be honest, seeing you like this is not weird." She started to walk behind him.

He stopped from walking, "What… Did you say?"

Akari too, stopped and looked puzzled, "I said, seeing you like this is not weird. Because…" She paused and thought, "Maybe… Because, I'm too close…?"

He laughed and grabbed her hand so she could walk on his side, "Said it again?"

"Maybe, because, I'm too close."

"Again."

"Maybe because, I'm too close…?" Akari looked at him in more puzzled, "Do you doubt my words? What are you trying to confirm from me?" .

"I just want to confirm…" he put her hand on his chest and she felt his thumbing heart, "This."

_Thumb!_

Akari trailed her hand on his forehead, "…You're not getting cold are you?" She gave a face to him.

"I'm perfectly healthy." He said, released her hand on his forehead down.

"So, what's with your heart?" She said straightforwardly, "Plan to transplant it?"

"Mihama…" He said, in rather low threatening voice, but his smile didn't change at all.

"Yes, I know. I won't joke anymore," Akari said sheepishly. "And what do you think of it then? If I said that everything that goes well with you as my friend can be change completely when I say three little words, you probably hate it right?"

"Indeed I would."

"So what else you want from me?" Akari gazed straightly to his eyes, and found he had opened it to gaze on her. She didn't look away from him; instead she challenged him with her amber ones.

"I want you to listen to me."

Akari nodded.

"I would love, if you have the same feelings for me."

"…? But, I won't transplant it."

"I didn't say that," Fuji said, smiling trouble, "_I love you_ is something that describe this right?"

"… Are you telling me…?" Akari looked around; "About me…?" she pointed herself. _Indeed a three words, I assumed he would say I hate you or something._

Fuji smiled wider than before, "Some times you should stop that innocent face. I can hardly read it." He walked while pulling her to walk next to him, hand in hand.

"Wait, what are you talking about…?" She said, trying to be in the same pace as him.

"No repeating," He muttered and bent a little and whispered her name, "Akari."

...Some day I will tell her…

That… I like her to _stay_ close with me….

Forever?

-Owari-

PS: now do you get it what it means? Don't get too close with a guy or you might like him in the future


End file.
